Hurt
by gaby-fdj-black
Summary: Se eu pudesse começar de novo, a milhões de milhas daqui, eu poderia me encontrar, eu poderia encontrar um caminho." Porque todos que eles conheciam foram embora, no final.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Eu entrei na sala no exato instante que minha avó, a matriarca da família, saía da cozinha. Tirou o avental, sendo seguida de perto pela minha mãe, e então pareceram me ver. Eu não tinha nem fechado a porta, ainda, e tentava ser silenciosa porque ninguém ficaria feliz com meu atraso._

_- Você perdeu o almoço.- era minha avó, como sempre- E você cresceu._

_Consegui manter meu rosto impassível, numa técnica praticada por mim desde que me conhecia por gente. E então dei de ombros, revirando os olhos, cansada das exigências, cansada de tudo._

_- Desculpe. Pelo menos eu vim. _

_Elas entenderam, também, minha menção aos meus primos. Meus sete infernais primos. Os que agora cuidavam dos negócios da família e estavam espalhados pelo mundo, seguros, escondidos da guerra. Meus primos que, assim como minha mãe e seus irmãos, deixavam os filhos na casa da praia e vinham duas vezes por mês vê-los. Mas ninguém disse nada. Ninguém nunca dizia. E eu sempre ia, a cada domingo. Mesmo que chegasse atrasada, como hoje. Mesmo que estivesse ferida, como hoje._

_Abracei as duas, minha mãe e minha avó, deixando os pensamentos absurdos para mais tarde. Acenei para minhas outras três tias sentadas com meus três em volta da mesa de poquer, e então me aproximei de meu avô. Sempre ele. Nem percebi como meu suspiro foi alto, por causa da dor que ainda sentia na cabeça, até ele falar:_

_- Você parece cansada._

_- Exausta. _

_Podia falar com ele. Sempre podia, desde que era criança. Sempre havia sido Meadowes, muito mais que todos os outros. Sempre tinha sido igual a ele._

_- Trabalho demais, perigo demais. E essa maldita guerra...- continuei, sem olhá-lo, torcendo para ele perceber que não queria falar muito mais do que aquilo._

_As crianças estavam reunidas na sala ao lado, eu podia ouvi-las. Eram sete, meus sobrinhos. Filhos de meus dois primos mais velhos. Riam alto, enquanto jogavam bulita, eu imaginava. Fechei os olhos, a imagem da mesa de tampo de vidro arrastada para o lado, e as pestinhas sentadas sobre o tapete impecavelmente branco, sem sapatos, rolando bolinhas uma contra as outras. Uma brincadeira antiga, tão antiga quanto minha própria família, e ainda mantida viva. Continuei de olhos fechados por alguns instantes, para então abri-los e encarar os olhos incrivelmente verdes de meu avô. Um verde absurdamente parecido com o mar da Grécia, com o mar cujas ondas quebravam logo adiante... Um verde claro, mas que nos dias tempestuosos ficavam quase da cor do petróleo, e nos dias calmos se tornavam transparentes como o mar sem ondas._

_- Quando o senhor me falava da guerra, quando eu tinha cinco anos, não costumava entender._

_E eu desviei meus olhos. Olhos iguais ao dele. Incrivelmente iguais. Os dois muito impressionantes, na falta de uma característica mais concreta. E nossos olhos eram estranhamente destoantes, também. Opostos do azul elétrico do resto da família. Do azul quase violeta de todos os outros Meadowes. _

------

**Eu sempre tinha odiado meu nome. Era a lembrança mais antiga que tinha, o eterno resmungo de "**_**não diga **_**Dorcas, **_**diga Mead"**_**. Mead que meus primos idiotas começaram a pronunciar como Mad, "louca", o que me deixava vermelha de ódio. Mais ódio que vergonha, embora minha avó sempre resmungasse "não sinta vergonha de seu nome, Dorcas."**

**Eu tinha sobrevivido a oito primos homens, sendo a única mulher. Sobrevivera a dez anos de brincadeiras no tapete branco da sala sendo roubada em todos os jogos costumávamos brincar. Nas malditas bolitas. Sobrevivera a noites de chuva e escuras com meus primos inventando história de terror, apenas para depois rirem quando eu começava a chorar. Sobrevivera à tentativas falhas de magias deles, aos duelos que faziam quando conseguiam roubar as varinhas de meus avôs, aos jogos de quadribol em vassouras velhas, às explosões involuntárias de magia que ocorriam com uma freqüência absurda quando estávamos **_**todos**_** reunidos.**

**Sobrevivera a minha própria família que, durante anos e anos, tinham me mimado de todas as formas mais absurdas que existiam. Eu tinha sobrevivido a lições de piano, tão intensas e rígidas que conseguiram me doutrinar (e só agora isso era claro) – na postura, na delicadeza dos movimentos das mãos, no ouvido para a música, na delicadeza da voz. Não que eu me orgulhasse disso.**

**Uma família enorme. A avó e o vô, como eu costumava chamá-los. E as quatro filhas, incluindo aí minha mãe. Quatro mulheres que, por alguma razão estranha, haviam mantido nos filhos o mesmo sobrenome delas, "Meadowes", ignorando os sobrenomes dos maridos. Não que minha mãe tivesse precisado convencer alguém, uma vez que o marido tinha morrido antes mesmo de eu nascer. Por isso eu era a única filha única.**

**Eu estranhamente gostava de meu avô. Desde pequena fora ele que me consolava depois das histórias de terror, depois de ter os pedaços de bolo roubados pelos primos mais velhos, depois de todas as brincadeiras perdidas. E era ele que me ensinara cuidadosamente todas as lições para que eu chegasse onde cheguei hoje. Era ele que lia os livros osbre magia defensiva para mim e me contava detalhes de duelos que eu imaginava épicos.**

**Minha mãe e minhas tias eram distantes. Passavam a semana na cidade, deixando eu e meus primos sob os cuidados dos avôs, enquanto cuidavam dos negócios da família. Da empresa que fabricava poções em escala quase mundial. E os maridos sempre junto, sempre ajudando-as, sempre coordenando e fiscalizando.**

**Mas sobrevivi, principalmente, a minha avó. Sobrevivi às críticas diárias, aos panos com que ela batia em mim com força cada vez que eu chorava. Como se não gostasse de mim. Pelo menos foi assim que eu vi, até hoje. E então tinha a forma como ela dizia "postura, Dorcas", cada vez que eu sentava para tocar piano, e a forma como olhava desgostosa para meu estado depois de passar um dia na praia com meu avô e meus primos.**

**Eu cresci ouvindo meu avô contar suas histórias. Ele costumava me acordar, me levar para passear, me consolar quando tinha pesadelos de noite. Foi ele quem me ensinou a ler, me mostrando os imensos volumes negros de magia avançada defensiva, e só depois de formada me dei conta que saber ler em latim aos sete anos era precoce. Só hoje eu vejo que sempre fui precoce. Como hoje. Quando tenho vinte e nove anos e me sinto com cinquenta. **

**Por isso decidi que preciso ir vê-lo. Por isso decidi, mais uma vez, abrir mão de minha própria segurança, arriscar até mesmo a segurança **_**dele**_**. Era um ato extremamente estúpido. Os grifinórios viam algo de corajoso nisso, mas não eu. Nunca tinha havido coragem. Sempre fora estupidez, idiotice. E covardia, principalmente.**

**As vestes negras sem detalhe nenhum cobriram a calça jeans e o suéter verde escuro. As botas de fivelas me deixaram mais alta, mas nem por isso mais segura. E a maquiagem... a maquiagem era sempre uma forma de me disfarçar. De ter a certeza de que o que viam não era quem estava aqui. E essa sempre fora a forma mais estúpida de me proteger que eu havia achado.**

**Eu sabia dos riscos. Eu sabia de todos os perigos que estaria correndo e que faria **_**ele**_** correr. Mas não me importei. Não quando estava sozinha num domingo. Não quando não tinha mais para onde ir.**

**Peguei a chave do carro trouxa. Um hábito estúpido. Mais um deles. Poderia fazer uma lista, se tivesse tempo. Abri a porta da sede da Ordem da Fênix, e então saí para a rua.**

**Ainda era madrugada.**

****

- Bom dia, querida...

Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de fingir que ainda estava dormindo, naquele dia. O sol intenso depois de duas semanas de chuva tinha me acordado, como se eu pudesse sentir a energia dele. Como se a força com que ele queimava os grãos de areia da praia me chamasse. Meu avô me encontrou sentada na cama, os olhos muito abertas, olhando pela janela à minha esquerda.

- Um belo dia, não?

Eu concordei, animada, e ele abriu meu armário, tirou de lá um vestido rosa claro e me ajudou a vestí-lo, movimentos lentos e calmos.

- Vamos para a praia, depois do café da manhã. E de tarde sua avó quer lhe ensinar a fazer bolos de chocolate.

- Sem piano, então?- minha esperança diária, meu desejo infantil de que houvesse uma mudança na rotina.

- Após o piano, é claro.

- Odeio tocar piano.

Ele tinha terminado de dar um laço no vestido, e não respondeu enquanto me estendia uma escova de cabelo.

- Podemos ir ao meu escritório, de noite.

- Estudar magia?

Ele riu, da forma como os avôs riem, meio devagar, com uma melancolia infinita. Só agora eu percebia como aquela risada dele era triste. Eu gostava de olhar os livros com ele, de vê-lo usar a varinha mágica, porque ele sempre acabava contando alguma história de quando era jovem. De quando era auror.

Saímos do quarto logo depois, e quando chegamos na cozinha muito iluminada e arejada, meus primos já estavam todos tomando café da manhã.

- Bom dia, louca.- disse Charles, que tinha a minha idade.

- Cala a boca!- resmunguei, mas não fiquei brava.

Era culpa do sol. Não iria ficar brava por nada hoje. Não quando havia um lindo dia de sol para aproveitar na beira da praia.

- Quietos!- era a voz sempre energética de minha avó.

Meu avô me passou a torrada e o copo de iogurte, e fiquei em silêncio, saboreando o talento de minha avó na cozinha. Não que ela parecesse se orgulhar disso. Sempre agira como se fosse apenas obrigação.

- Vai levá-los até a praia?

- Todos que quiserem.

É claro que todos queriam. Era maravilhoso. Meus primos gostavam de cavar buracos, entrar no mar e tocar areia uns nos outros. Eu gostava de correr. Gostava de sentir o sol batendo em meu rosto e do vento contra meus cabelos. E do som das ondas quebrando lá longe. Do cheiro de sal que viciana meus pulmões e me deixava embriagada. Não que eu soubesse que era isso que eu sentia naquela época. Só percebi mais tarde.

A praia ser completamente deserta sempre ajudava. E de só precisarmos atravessar algumas dunas para chegar lá ajudavam meu fascínio pelo lugar. E eu nunca consegui explicar. Nunca consegui entender porque gostava tanto daquela mistura.

Saímos logo depois para a praia. Meu avô levava uma cadeira e um guarda sol, e meus primos as vassouras de brinquedo. Eu levava os brinquedos de praia, um baldinho, uma pá, que cavavam e se enxiam sozinhos. O sol brilhava forte, e o chapéu de palha que usava servia para proteger meus olhos claros. O mar ainda estava revolto. As ondas quebravam com tanta violência que parei por alguns instantes, impressionada e assustada, até ser chamada por Charles.

- Pirou de ver, Mad?

Eu continuei caminhando, o som ainda me impressionando, o som salgado do mar me fazendo esquecer de tudo o mais.

Naquela manhã fomos embora quando vovó apareceu na sacada do sótão, gritando para voltarmos que o almoço estava quase pronto. Meus primos protestaram. Eu mesma protestei. Fui chamada de louca mais três vezes, avancei contra Charles e depois de me separar dele, o vôzão pareceu concordar que já era hora de ir para casa.

Lavamos os pés, trocamos de roupa e fomos almoçar.

- Você não deveria brigar como homem com seus primos, Dorcas.

Revirei os olhos, porque odiava aquele nome. Com todas as minhas forças. Meus olhos se enxeram de lágrimas. Porque o fato de haver um motivo para eu ter brigado com Charles nunca parecia ocorrer a ela. Era sempre eu.

- E depois vista seu vestido branco, o novo, para a aula de piano.

- Claro, vó.

Meus primos começaram a rir alto, e minha avó olhou-os brava, para logo depois a mesa ficar em silêncio, também. E eu me peguie olhando a toalha muito branca. Uma das dezenas de toalhas brancas que minha avó insista em manter imaculadamente limpas utilizando uma das poções fantásticas que inventara e ainda insistia em fazer. E eu nunca entendi porque.

A aula de piano foi um tédio. Foi uma sucessão de erros e críticas de minha avó e da professora, uma mulher bruxa de uma cidade ali perto, que sempre levava o filho pequeno, dois ou três anos mais velho que eu, para que brincasse com meus primos enquanto me ensinava.

Fabian Prewett era um idiota. Todos os garotos pareciam idiotas, naquela época, por isso não percebia que eu implicava demais com ele. Além do que devia. A mãe dele era legal como mãe, ou devia ser, mas era uma professora rígida, e meu ódio pelo piano dificultou nossa relação.

- Os ombros, Srta. Meadowes.

Eu resmunguei enquanto posicionava os ombros corretamente, erguendo os cotovelos, deixando as costas ainda mais retas – embora já estivesse cansada e irritada.

- Agora, por favor, delicadeza. Pense no piano como seu bem mais precioso. Você não iria querer machucá-lo, ia?

Pensei em dizer que sim, mas não respondi nada. Apenas respirei fundo e voltei a tocar pela sétima vez a mesma música. Algum compositor trouxa que diziam ser fantástico. Grande coisa.

A melodia foi interrompida pelos gritos que vinham da varanda. No mínimo meus primos estavam brigando novamente por algum motivo idiota. Consegui não perder a melodia enquanto via a vó sair da sala para xingá-los.

E quando terminei – daquela vez apenas três ou quatro notas erradas – a Sra. Prewett aplaudiu, parecendo satisfeita.

- Foi ótimo, Srta. Meadowes. Viu como os ombros fazem diferença?

Concordei, tentando ser educada. Tentando deixar minha avó orgulhosa.

- Ficamos por aqui, hoje. Volto depois de amanhã, no mesmo horário.

Fui até a porta com ela, ver do que meus primos brincavam, e meu avô pareceu surgir do nada, para me acompanhar. Fabian acenou para mim, depois de acenar para meus primos, e acompanhou a mãe dele. E, naquele breve instante, eu senti todos os músculos de meu corpo se contraírem, enquanto os olhos muito negros dele sorriam para mim. E o sorriso dele... um sorriso bonito, que brilhava. Brilhava como o sol.

- Que fiasco, hoje, hein, Mad?

- Mead, por favor!- resmunguei para o Will, meu primo mais velho.

Ele riu, e então minha avó já está me chamando de novo, querendo me ensinar a fazer um bolo de chocolate. Observei triste meus primos continuarem a brincadeira enquanto eu tinha que _cozinhar_. Como se me importasse com isso, naquela época. Como se isso fosse salvar minha vida.

E enquanto eu mexia aquela massa escura com farinha e chocolate, a vó continuava mexendo em três caldeirões ao mesmo tempo, preparando mais uma de suas poções, experimentando ingredientes e sabores.

Tomei banho antes da janta, com a ajuda da avó, e cheguei na cozinha sentindo o cheiro da sopa que meu avô fazia uma vez por semana. Comi feliz, sem me importar com as piadas de meus primos. Com minha avó reclamando de minha postura. Até me diverti quando mu avô brincou de alcançar facas e pratos com magia, fazendo meus primos rirem enquanto os copos dançavam perto do luste. E então quando terminamos, acompanhei meu avô até seu escritório.

Ele pegou um livro negro imenso, linhas douradas na capa de couro, e sentou-se na imensa poltrona. Eu corri para me sentar em seu colo, e quando ele abriu o imenso livro, perdi o fôlego.

A meia hora seguinte, que para mim sempre parecia mais, muito mais, pela quantidade de coisas novas que descobria, passou muito rápido. E quando vovô fechou o livro e disse "hora de dormir", eu fechei os olhos e pedi:

- Conta de novo, vovô? De quando você era auror? E das poções? E de como você e vovó ficaram juntos?

- Mais uma vez, pequena?

Eu concordei, os olhos fechados.

- Naquele tempo, decidi naõ estudar em Hogwarts, e fui para Durmstang, bem mais perto daqui da Grécia...- contou ele- E sua avó estudava em Hogwarts.

Ele falava no mesmo tom de sempre, meio sussurrando a história para mim. A história que ele me contava no mínimo duas vezes por semana. A história pela qual eu era fascinada.

- Sua avó tinha puxado à família. Era uma incrível preparadora de poções. A melhor, pelo que diziam. E eu queria entrar para o curso de aurores, mas minhas poções eram um verdadeiro fracasso. Por isso, fui para Hogwarts no último ano. E implorei para sua avó me ajudar.

"Não sei direito como aconteceu, mas quando o ano acabou, nós dois estávamos noivos, eu tinha entrado para o curso de auror e ela tinha assumido o controle da pequena empresa de poções da família dela."

- E então?

- Nos casamos. Logo que terminei o curso de aurores. E menos de um mês depois convenci sua avó a investir pesado na empresa, e desde lá tudo cresceu muito. E então quando sua avó engravidou de sua mãe, precisei largar os aurores e assumir a empresa.

- Que sem graça.

O vô riu, mesmo que eu sempre fizesse o mesmo comentário na mesma parte da história.

- Mas você não contou o mais legal- continuei- Não contou dos duelos. De todos os carinhas do mal que você derrotou.

- E nem vou contar, mocinha. Você já sabe as histórias demais. E vai acabar mais parecida comigo do que com sua avó.

- E daí, algum problema com isso?

- Ela não ficaria muito feliz, você sabe.

- Mas ela gosta de _você._

A lógica idiota das crianças. Ser parecida com o vô porque vovó gostava do vô. Ele riu, parecendo feliz.

- Você me surpreende, pequena.

- Qual era o nome, mesmo?- eu quis saber, porque queria que ele repetisse. Sempre queria.

- Que nome?

- Do feitiço que você usou. No primeiro duelo.

- Expecto Patronum.- respondeu o vô, e eu repeti as palavras cuidadosamente enquanto ele continuava- E não foi um duelo. Fui atacado por dementadores.

- E você _gritou?_

- Não! Ninguém grita. Nem de medo. Nem para dizer os feitiços.

- Como assim?

- Aprendemos a fazer magia sem falar em voz alta, é isso. Para nos dar vantagem no duelo.

- _Uau! _E o que aconteceu? – ele nunca tinha me falado que não falava feitiços em voz alta, sempre tinha imaginado todos gritando alucinados, e isso me deixou assombrada.

- Está tarde, pequena.

- Mas vovô...

- Não tente ser mais adulta do que é, pequena.- ele sempre dizia isso, noite após noite, mas nunca tinha feito sentido para mim. Não até agora.

- Quero ser aurora, também.

- Conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde. Está na hora de dormir.

- Você nem contou de como escapou dos _dementados_.

- Conto amanhã, se você se comportar. Se você não resolver roubar novamente a varinha de sua avó para assustar seus primos. Isso não se faz, Dorcas.

- É Mead, vovô.- mas eu estava rindo, porque adorava assustar eles, porque sabia que tinha mais magia do que eles.

- Desculpe, Mead.

E então ele estava me colocando em minha cama, vestido a camisola e me cobrindo. Eu tinha adormecido antes mesmo dele apagar a luz. Sonhando mais uma vez com batalhas, com duelos, com uma vida parecida com a do vovô.

Eu tinha cinco anos, na época. E de uma forma estranha eu já sabia como seria meu futuro. Embora não entendesse direito.

----

_**Bom, fazia séculos que não escrevia nem postava nada de HP, mas esses dias quando estava relendo os livros me dei conta de que dificilmente o pessoal da ordem seriam todos colegas em Hogwarts, como na maioria das fics, por isso resolvi fazer essa meio diferente. E bom... tive que colocar a Dorcas, porque, afinal, além da Lily e do James, ela foi a única morta pessoalmente por Lord Voldemort... E eu sempre imaginei o que ela tinha feito para "merecer essa honra".**_

**_Deixem uma review, façam uma autora feliz!!_**

**_Gaby_**


	2. Chapter 2

_- Vou ver as crianças, vô. Sinto falta delas..._

_Ele concordou, e senti que ele continuou me observando quando eu me levantei, caminhando até a sala ao lado. Parei um instante na soleira da porta, sentindo os olhos marejados de lágrimas. E, quando eles me viram, ali paradas, não se demoraram a correr até mim, abraçando minhas pernas, quase me derrubando._

_- Hey, calma aí, seus pestinhas!_

_Eu ri, me dando conta de como sentia falta deles, durante a semana. De como sentia falta de minha família. E, principalmente, de como eu sentia falta de alguém que gostasse de mim da mesma forma pura e intensa que essas crianças gostavam. E o desejo que eu tinha, o desejo que eu sabia que não se realizaria mais, ficou mais forte, mas latejante do coração. O desejo de um filho, de um filho meu, que dependesse tanto de mim quanto eu dependia deles. De todos na família._

_- Quem quer caminhar pela praia?- consegui falar, me obrigando a parar de sonhar, me obrigando a afastar os problemas, querendo aproveitar cada instante, cada risada._

_Eles abandonaram as bulitas no tapete felpudo, e correram para ver quem chegaria mais rápido até a varanda. Eu parei um instante para tirar o sapato de salto e ficar de pé no chão, e foi quando ouvi eles conversando. Meu vô, minha mãe e minhas tias. Sem se preocupar se eu podia ou não ouvir. Sem se preocupar com o que eu queria._

_- Estou preocupado com ela. Está escondendo algo. Está se metendo em algo perigoso.- era meu vô, sempre era ele, ele me conhecia bem demais, e isso me assustou._

_- Ela puxou a você, papai- retrucou minha mãe, num meio sussurro- Mas vou conversar com ela._

_- Não, não converse- retrucou o vô. – Sabe que não vai adiantar._

_Eu ouvi os passos lentos do vô, provavelmente indo colocar ordem nas crianças lá na rua._

_- Está ficando mais perigoso a cada dia- sussurrou Charlotte, minha tia mais nova- Sei que tanto a Dorcas quanto o papai sabem de algo que não querem nos dizer._

_- É claro que sabem. E é claro não vão dizer- resmungou Victorie, a segunda mais jovem._

_- Não, principalmente se for sobre nossa segurança.- concordou minha mãe novamente._

_- Continuo achando que devíamos fazer algo. Que podíamos ajudar.- era Louise, a mais centrada, a mais viva de todas._

_- Não, Mel. Não quando estamos da falando de... Você-Sabe-Quem..._

_- Não quando continuamos fingindo que a guerra não existe.- resmungou tia Louise, novamente._

_Eu não quis ouvir mais. Segui reto até a varanda, levemente perturbada, mas ainda mantendo o rosto impassível, fingindo que não percebi minha mãe me chamando. E então estava a rua, sob o céu muito azul, novamente cercada pelos meus sobrinhos._

_- Dorcas?- era meu avô, e eu encarei-o. – Você... está mesmo bem?_

_Eu sorri. Porque, de alguma forma, meu talento para esconder sentimentos não estava acabado, ainda, apesar de todo o plano ter sido descoberto. Apesar de eu estar com os dias contados. _

_- Pegaram tudo?- eu perguntei, a voz falsamente animada, a risadas deles me machucando._

_Comecei a me afastar, para então me voltar para o vô e sorrir._

_- Estou bem, sim, vô, é claro que estou!_

_Mas minhas mentiras continuavam a me machucar. Continuavam a me ferir. Como haviam me ferido por tanto tempo. Porque de alguma forma eu sabia que podia suportar a dor, mas não podia suportar ver os outros sofrer. Por isso havia me tornado sádica, quase. Por isso estava tão machucada – e eu via por causa do sol, por causa da forma como o sol também me feria – como se não fosse mais digna dele._

********

**A paisagem passava veloz pela janela do carro. O vento, já com um leve cheiro de maresia, deixava meus cabelos negros revoltos, armados, cheios de nós. Me permiti fechar os olhos por alguns instantes, para sentir com mais intensidade as características do lugar tão importante para mim que me fazia voltar independente do que mais estivesse acontecendo. E então simplesmente afastei os pensamentos, porque eles me machucavam, me feriam.**

**Voltei a abri-los, sentindo falta do sol forte que machucava meus olhos claros. Mas o dia ainda não havia nascido completamente. Estava tudo escuro, exceto por uma linha azul clara no horizonte.**

**Estava indo cedo demais, eu sabia. Mas havia algo que eu precisava fazer, ainda no escuro. Alguém que eu ficara de visitar. Alguém que estava escondido, e só eu sabia onde. E isso me deixava assustada, por andar com quem eu andava.**

**O medo me deixava estranhamente alerta. Estranhamente acordada. Apesar de não estar dormindo bem. Apesar de não estar me alimentando bem. Olhei novamente o mar, agora já mais visível com a claridade que aos poucos ia aumentando.**

**Liguei o som com um aceno casual de varinha, querendo pensar em outra coisa, querendo esquecer dos meus problemas, dos rumos que minha vida tinha tomado. Esquecer que, mais do que nunca, estava completamente sozinha. Que estaria ainda mais depois de ver quem eu tinha que ver.**

**E aquela música tocava agora dizendo para não nos preocuparmos com coisa nenhuma, porque todas as pequenas coisas ficariam bem. E eu quis acreditar naquilo. Quis acreditar no que eu acreditava quando era criança. Quis acreditar que seria feliz. Que era capaz de ser feliz.**

**Mas eu sabia que não era. Não quando tinha tanta coisa dependendo de mim. Não quando tinha que fazer o que iria fazer em algumas horas. As lágrimas vieram rápidas, fatais, intensas. Aquela mania de chorar que me deixava com raiva. Um hábito que eu nunca conseguira mudar – as lágrimas fartas que vinham quando eu estava sozinha, como agora. Como não tinha ninguém para perceber que meus olhos não estavam mais verdes, mas de um azul igual ao do mar depois da ressaca.**

**Lágrimas que eu derramara infinitas vezes em Hogwarts. Durante o banho. Ou em longas caminhadas ao redor do lago. Caminhadas longas e solitárias. Solitária como eu sempre havia sido. Como meu avô dizia para mim não ser.**

**Eu liguei o pisca, sinalizando que dobraria à esquerda, e então estava na pequena cidade litorânea onde Fabian tinha ido se esconder. Porque eu pedira. Não que ele tivesse entendido porque eu estava fazendo aquilo.**

**Limpei as lágrimas antes de estacionar o carro diante da casa. Um feitiço de desilusão no carro, fechei a capa negra e tapei o rosto com o capuz. Porque ninguém podia me ver. Porque não podia colocar a vida _dele_ em risco. Os primeiros raios do sol tinham começado a aparecer, agora, e tinha de me apressar.**

**Abri o portão com a mão esquerda, naquela delicadeza que o piano me causara. Não que eu fosse delicada. Não mais agora, não depois de tantas mortes. Não depois de tanto tempo em guerra.**

**Atravessei o jardim com passos rápidos, o barulho do salto da bota batendo contra o concreto parecendo alto demais. E então bati na porta, meio escondida nas sombras de uma árvore grande, respirando o cheiro de maresia com prazer, com uma quase felicidade. A porta abriu-se com um estalo, e então a voz dele me chamou, um tom extremamente feliz, e ao mesmo tempo extremamente preocupado.**

**- _Mead!_**

*****

O verão estava na metade, e até então os dias longos e ensolarados tinham deixado meu humor ótimo. Ainda mais com a perspectiva de que durante longos meses só estaria eu e Charles em casa. E Charles não era tão terrível sem todos meus outros primos em casa. Nada que uma cara má não resolvesse.

Mas então, naquele dia, naquela manhã, tudo começou às avessas. Era o último domingo, e meus tios tinham plajenado muitas brincadeiras para nós. Como se eu gostasse de brincar com meus primos idiotas. Mas assim que abri os olhos percebi que havia algo de errado. Percebi pelo cheiro de maresia mais fraco, e pelo barulho que me acordara – um forte trovão.

Sai da cama apressada, e abri as janelas. O vento forte fez as cortinas voarem pelo quarto, e as nuvens negras pairavam sobre o mar, fazendo suas ondas estourarem de forma violenta, e pareciam imensas como jamais eu tinha visto.

E, por algum motivo idiota, isso fez meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Meus nove anos e alguns meses de vida já tinham me ensinado que não podia chorar o tempo inteiro, não quando tinha sete primos que eram um inferno. Sete primos que, às vezes, me davam motivos para amá-los como eu amava toda minha família, mas na maior parte do tempo só me irritavam.

E então Will tinha entrado no meu quarto.

- Você viu, Mad? Está chovendo!

- Sai daqui, mongolão.

- Posso te enfeitiçar, agora!- riu ele, e eu mostrei-lhe a língua, saindo da frente da janela.

- Duvido.- resmunguei.

- Você estava _chorando_?

- Não viaja!

Ele riu alto, e então saiu pela casa gritando que eu estava chorando. Meu ódio inflou, de um jeito que eu já sabia que iria acontecer. E armei meu plano, naquela manhã. Porque se não havia o sol, haviam feitiços. Havia mágica.

Durante a manhã, meus primos tinham sido obrigados a ficar dentro de casa. Na garagem, enquanto eu ensaiava piano, sob os olhares atentos de minha avó. Mas antes que o almoço estivesse na mesa, eles já tinham quebrado três enfeites de mesa e derrubado o lustre, enquanto jogavam quadribol de forma improvisada. Observei satisfeita vovó esbravejar contra eles durante quase dez minutos, e aproveitei o momento para pegar a varinha que o vovô tinha deixado sobre o corrimão da escada. Era a chance perfeita.

Escondi-a na frente do suéter que usava, e então acompanhei todo mundo até a mesa do almoço. Vovó estava tirando a louça quando avisou que _ele_ viria passar uns dias aqui em casa. Que a Sra. Prewett estava indo para o hospital com a mãe dela, e Fabian inclusive dormiria aqui, assim como seus irmãos mais novos, Molly e Gideon.

- Ótimo. Mais um para me incomodar.

- _Dorcas._

Eu revirei os olhos, aquele hábito idiota que eu tinha pego para protestar silenciosamente com o que me contrariava.

- Vou trocar de roupa.- avisei, e nem me preocupei em esperar resposta.

Will e Charles me seguiram, cantando uma música que tinham inventado para me irritar. Mas isso já não me irritava. Só me fazia rir. E quando eu ri e ergui a sobrancelha, eles logo pararam.

- Mad e sua cara de assassina- debochou Charles, e eu ergui a outra sobrancelha também.

E então eles saíram, correndo e rindo. E eu jurei que iria me vingar. Hoje, se surgisse oportunidade. Hoje, se eles me dessem o mínimo motivo.

E então pouco depois ouvi vozes diferentes lá embaixo, e desci correndo para ver o que era. Como se eu já não soubesse. Minha professora de piano estava sentada no sofá muito branco, enquanto vovó se aproximava com uma bandeja de chá flutuando ao seu lado.

E sentados comportados no sofá estavam três crianças. Eu conhecia somente o mais velho, Fabian, embora fizesse um ano que eu não o via. E havia uma garota, os cabelos muito ruivos, contrastando com o castanho do irmão, parecendo ter a minha idade, levemente rechonchuda, com se tivesse comido bolos de caldeirões demais. Não era gorda, apenas fofa, e me senti tentada a apertar suas bochechas. E havia um outro garotinho, uns três anos mais novo que eu, provavelmente, parecendo com muita vontade de bater na bandeja de chá para ver o que aconteceria.

- Pode ir tranquila- dizia minha avó- Eles estão ótimos aqui. Não se apresse em buscá-los, e se precisar de mais alguma coisa, é só mandar uma coruja. E temos uma lareira, também.

- Dorcas!

A Sra. Prewett tinha me visto. Usava vestes negras, e parecia bastante cansada. Eu entrei na sala e cumprimentei ela, ainda mantendo a varinha do vovô escondida nas vestes. Senti a garota me olhando, e a vontade de apertar as bochechas dela aumentou, mesmo eu sabendo o quão idiota aquilo era.

- Novamente eu te agradeço, Sra. Meadowes. Queridos, se comportem- pediu ela, fazendo um carinho rápido no cabelo de cada filho, e então se pôs de pé- Preciso ir, se quero chegar ao St. Mungus com minha mãe antes de anoitecer.

Os três irmãos acompanharam a mãe até a varanda, e eu seguida a vó, curiosa com os três, torcendo para que não se unissem aos meus primos na tarefa de infernizar minha vida. Eles me pareceram tão iguais e tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo que era até engraçado.

E o mais velho... ele tinha uma coisa que fazia meu coração bater diferente do que normalmente fazia. Alguma coisa que atraía meu olhar, minha atenção, minha respiração. Como se fosse o sol e eu um planeta que o orbitava. Mas só hoje eu entendo que era assim que éramos. Naquela dia eu apenas fiquei encarando-o, com uma expressão que devia ser idiota, com um sorriso no rosto – como se ele brilhasse, como se ele me energizasse como o sol fazia.

- Sou Molly.- disse de repente a garota, sorrindo para mim.

Desviei o olhar de Fabian, que me olhou sorrindo e então se afastou com Gideon, como se achasse graça no meu comportamento. Como se eu parecesse engraçada. E decidi odiá-lo, naquele instante.

Eu sorri para Molly, então.

- Você quer me ver fazendo magia?

Era o que eu vinha querendo fazer desde de manhã. Desde que eu conseguira roubar a varinha de meu avô. Girei a varinha entre os dedos, e Molly se animou.

- Você já foi para Hogwarts, então?

- Ano que vem, se não me faltar magia.- eu estava sendo irônica, é claro, e Molly riu.- E você?

- Também, eu acho. Mas o Fabian já foi esse ano. Está se achando Merlin, agora. Anda com a varinha o tempo todo, apontando para as coisas. Quebrou metade da louça, semana passada, e mamãe ficou realmente furiosa com ele.

Eu ri, enquanto seguíamos os dois pela varanda. A chuva continuava ainda mais forte, e alguns pingos nos atingiam.

- Bom, eu sei fazer coisas que não é só explodir...

Não, eu não sabia. Nunca tinha tentado lançar de verdade um feitiço. Mas o vô tinha me falado deles. Tinha me explicado tudo sobre duelos e sobre como ganhar um deles.

- Sério? Mostra, então?

A cena ocorreu em câmara lenta, porque eu tirei a varinha de baixo do suéter muito mais rápido, e então tinha apontado a mesma para Fabian. Eu não falei nada em voz alta. Não pronunciei nenhum dos encantamentos que ele me ensinara. Apenas pensei. Pensei "confundus" e apontei a varinha para Fabian

E então, com uma explosão, tanto eu quanto ele fomos lançados para trás, pela força do feitiço. Molly permaneceu um longo segundo parada,assustada, antes de correr para ajudar o irmão a se levantar – e ele não parecia fisicamente afetado, apenas... confuso... Como o vô tinha dito que acontecia.

- _Dorcas!_

A vó apontou a varinha dela para mim, e falando feitiços em voz alta, fez a varinha do vô voar até a mãe dela, e um pano de prato acertar minha bunda várias vezes seguida, enquanto corria até Fabian.

- Você está bem?

Eu me livrei do pano, segurando-o numa das mãos, e também me aproximei de Fabian, repentindo a pergunta de minha avó.

- Bem?

Ele parecia meio maluco, distante, sonolento. Como se estivesse faltando um pedaço da cabeça. Era o máximo que eu me permitia tentar entender, naquela época. O vô nunca tinha me explicado direito o que aquele feitiço fazia, e na hora tinha me parecido mais fácil de pronunciar. Não que eu realmente o tivesse pronunciado em voz alta. Não que eu pretendesse contar aquilo para alguém.

- Venha, querido, venha, vou te dar uma poção e você já vai ficar bom.

- Bom? Bombom?

Eu ri dele, e logo me arrependi quando a vó me olhou e chamou meu vô. Saiu da varanda deixando com ele instruções para descobrir exatamente o que acontecera.

- O que você fez, Pequena?

- Magia, ué.- resmunguei, sorrindo.

- Com a _minha_ varinha?

- Não encontrei outra, desculpa.

Eu sabia que já estava encrencada. Estava tentando ao menos fazer o vô rir de minhas desculpas furadas. Mas não estava funcionando. Eu sabia que teria que contar a verdade. Ele sempre sabia quando eu estava mentindo...

- Dorcas. O que você queria?

- Fazer magia. _Juro_ que não queria machucar ninguém! É claro que Fabian é um _chato_, e ele estava _rindo_ de mim! Mas não sabia o que o feitiço fazia, tu nunca tinha me explicado.

- Como assim? Você fez um feitiço de verdade?

Eu não queria contar, e por isso comecei a chorar.

- Só _pensei_.- eu expliquei- Não disse feitiço nenhum. Pensei num que tu tinha que me dito que funcionava, apontei a varinha e... nós dois...- eu solucei, para encerar melhor meu arrependimento – nós dois voamos.

- Dorcas, você está entendendo o que está me dizendo?

- Eu sei que fiz magia fora da escola. Mas _nem_ estou na escola ainda. Faz diferença?

- Dorcas, se sua avó sonha com o que vou te dizer...

Eu encarei-o, muito consciente de que meus olhos não estavam mais verdes como os dele, mas de um tom verde azulado que não combinava comigo.

- Dorcas, isso é magia antiga, é magia muito poderosa.

- Mas... mas...

- São poucos os bruxos adultos que conseguem lançar um feitiço sem dizer o encantamento em voz alta. São pouquíssimos, que realmente conseguem... conseguem praticar magia não verbal. E dos que conseguem, posso contar na mão os bruxos que conseguem fazer feitiços não verbais tão poderosos quanto os feitiços verbais.

- Vô, eu nem sabia o que eu tava fazendo!- resmunguei, assustada com o tom preocupado dele- Eu... devo ter feito coisa errada, isso sim... por isso machuquei o Fabian.

- Você não o machucou. Você o confundiu.

Eu não disse nada, porque o nome do feitiço voltou à minha mente, "confundus"...

- Eu sempre fui muito... talentoso... para feitiços não verbais. E pelo visto você também é.

- Vô... o que a vó vai fazer comigo?

- Nada. Vou conversar com ela. E você... você não vai mais brincar de fazer magia, Dorcas. Se quiser intimidar alguém, é só ameaçar, todos já viram o que você é capaz de fazer. E não, não conte para as pessoas do que você é capaz. E não, não ache que só porque tem talento não precisa treinar. Treine, quando estiver em Hogwarts.

- Sou poderosa, vô? – todo o sonho de qualquer bruxo, ser poderoso.

Ele sorriu.

- Você deve ser um fracasso com poções, como eu, isso sim.

Eu ri com ele, e então fomos ver como Fabian estava.

E naquele dia não compreendi, nem nos anos seguintes, porque meu vô parecia preocupado com esse meu poder. Foi só quando já tinha saído de Hogwarts que compreendi que poderes eram maldições, também.

---

A quem leu o primeiro capitulo, desculpa a demora, prometo que não vou demorar de novo!

Deixem reviews!!! ^^


End file.
